


Snapdragons

by honeysystem



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series, i wrote this for coping purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: Her snapdragons were the only constant in her life that she liked. They were something she crafted all by herself, no Makimura Miki involved. The flourishing colours all over the area blossoming just because of her care. It made her feel useful, needed, special. It was something only she could do.





	Snapdragons

It was a usual spring day for Miko. The school day was slow, while track practice went by fast. Running the same distance at the same time, Miki still ahead of her and Akira still behind. The small talk with her teammates was the same as usual, even her conversations with her “best friend” Miki were no different.

 

Arriving at the same old building she lives in, Miko does what she always does: water her beloved snapdragons.

 

Her snapdragons were the only constant in her life that she liked. They were something she crafted all by herself, no Makimura Miki involved. The flourishing colours all over the area blossoming just because of her care. It made her feel useful, needed, special. It was something only she could do.

 

Miko loved the smiles on the face of the other residents when they smelled the pleasant fragrance of the flowers in the soft spring air or the nice words of praise old ladies gave her when they saw her watering them. But most of all she loved the sense of accomplishment when she looked down on the colourful display from the window of her room. Neighbours told her the sight was breathtaking and she could only agree.

 

Taking her watering can from the shed, Miko made her way to the faucet. She took her time strolling along the yard, breathing in the fresh air and gazing at the small flower beds. Filling up the old can to the brim, spilling some water on her stockings and shoes, Miko made her way to the closest patch of snapdragons.

 

Miko moves along the flower beds carefully, dousing the earth with the needed amount of water, greeting passing residents with a smile that didn’t feel forced unlike the ones her mouth forms at school.

 

An hour passes quickly. Miko observes her work of today with a satisfied look on her face. The snapdragons swing slightly along the spring breeze, butterflies dancing around the little blossoms. Miko wanted to share this view with someone, so she began to search her skirt pockets for her phone. Fumbling it out, she took several photos, trying to capture the beauty of the moment to its fullest.

 

Finally pleased with a shot, she posted it online, hoping some others would feel cheered up by her snapdragons just like she does.

 

Miko gathers all the gardening utensils and carries them back to the shed. Once everything is back in its original spot she fishes out her phone again, checking for any comments or texts. And indeed there’s a text waiting for her. A text from Makimura Miki. She stares at the notification for a moment, before taking a deep breath and unlocking her phone to view it.

 

_Hey Miko-Chan!♥_  
_Your snapdragons look super lovely this spring again! You really have a green thumb, I’m jealous._  
_Anyway, I was just at a small photoshoot and am actually close by your place right now. When I saw your photo of the snapdragons I just couldn’t help myself, so now I’m on my way to look at them myself! :)_  
_Could you wait at the yards entrance? I don’t wanna get lost like last time wwww_  
_See ya!(・ω <)_  
_-Miki♥_

 

Nervousness spread through Miko’s body. Was Miki really interested in her snapdragons? And why was that thought making her heart race? Miko shook her head and quickly typed out a reply

 

_Hi Miki-Chan!_  
_Sure, I’ll wait at the front gate for you. But don’t make me wait too long!_  
_-Miki K._

 

She sprinted to the entrance, opening the front camera of her phone to fix her hair. The nervousness she was feeling before still present in her guts. _Like butterflies in her stomach_ she thought but quickly dismissed. Why would she have butterflies in her stomach because of Miki?

 

A few minutes pass, then Miko can hear quick steps approaching her. She turns her head to the direction of the noises and sure enough sees Miki running towards her. When Miki notices her, she grins and waves. Miko returns the gesture with a smaller smile and wave

 

Miki comes to an halt right in front of Miko, taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

 

“Hey, Miko, thanks for waiting for me!”, she says still smiling. 

 

She opens her arms wide and gives Miko a tight hug. Miko reciprocates with a small laugh, heat rising to her cheeks.

 

“I’m glad you want to see my snapdragons, Miki-Chan. You know, I’m rather proud of them.”, Miko admitted a little bashfully. Why was she bashful?

 

Miki nodded, then she tugged on Miko’s left hand.

 

“Well come on then. Show me around, snapdragon queen Miko!”, Miki said with a giggle. Miko couldn’t help but giggle too. Snapdragon queen sounded somewhat endearing.

 

Grabbing Miki’s hand properly, she guided her to the several flower beds around the yard. She pointed out special snapdragon variants, sharing some of her botanic knowledge with her friend.

 

Miki seemed interested. Her gaze either on the snapdragons or on Miko’s face, never distracted by anything else. The attention made her heart flutter. Miko really hoped her hand wasn’t sweating.

 

The tour around the flower beds ended way too soon in Miko’s opinion. They arrived back at the front gate, hands still intertwined. Was she supposed to let go now? Or should she wait until Miki says anything?

 

Before that thought could cause her to panic, Miki tightened her grip on Miko’s hand to shake her out of her thoughts. When their eyes met, Miki smiled gently.

 

“Thank you for showing me around, Miko-Chan! You’re really knowledgeable about gardening, maybe you could help me improve my garden some time.” Her voice sounded genuine, so Miko couldn’t help but nod at her offer.

 

“Well, I guess I could help you, would you like snapdragons in your garden as well?”

 

“Oh, Miko! Thank you so much!”, Miki’ voice was loud and cheerful, it caught Miko off-guard. When she felt arms wrap around her she almost stumbled backwards out out shock

 

“M-Miki! What are you doing?”, Miko stuttered out. Why was she feeling so flustered?

 

“I’m thanking you properly, duh!”, Miki replied, squeezing Miko tight one last time before detaching herself from her.

 

“Well, I gotta go now. I promised my little brother to watch something with him. I’ll text you when I’m home!”

 

Before Miko could reply, the girl in front of her already sprinted off. For some reason Miko couldn’t help but feel excited about Miki’s next message.

**Author's Note:**

> my first actual non-hnk fic!! it was fun to write about humans instead of living alien rocks for once
> 
> i watched ep 9 yesterday and even though i already knew what was gonna happen it fucked me up a lot more than i thought it would :^) so i wrote something to cope with my pain  
> the idea for the scenario came from my friend zuzu! thank u for that buddy♥
> 
> ANYWAY, thank u all for reading! give me some feedback if u'd like me to write more devilman!(*ゝω・)ﾉ


End file.
